


Starry Night

by Diary



Category: London Spy
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Danny Holt/Alex Turner, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Danny Holt, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance, Season/Series 01, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting beside him, Alex asks, “Why do you enjoy looking up at the stars?” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Gwiaździsta noc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748420) by [vic_arious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious)



> I do not own London Spy.

Lying on the ground with his neck resting on his hands, Danny listens to the wind rustling and shivers in delight at it how plays across his exposed face.

Sitting beside him, Alex asks, “Why do you enjoy looking up at the stars?”

Danny turns his head. “There’s a lot of answers to that.”

Nodding, Alex cranes his head upward for a moment.

“I used to wish on stars,” Danny continues. “Sometimes, I still do, actually,” he admits. “I suppose that strikes you as pointless.”

“No, it doesn't,” Alex replies.

Surprised, Danny turns over onto his side and reaches out to take Alex’s hand. “Tell me.”

“I've never been interested in science-fiction, but purely from looking at the data available, I do believe there is sentient life beyond our world. It makes more sense than not. I was once told stars were merely dead planets. In reality, what stars are is much more complex than that.”

For a moment, Alex looks thoughtful. “I have absolutely no idea what these other lifeforms might be like or their capabilities. I can understand why some people are desperate to know.”

“Are you,” Danny asks.

“No,” Alex answers. “When I look at the stars, I wonder if someone on another planet, a star, or a space station is looking at Earth. To them, it’d likely look just as it does to us: A tiny dot in a sky full of them. But those tiny dots in the sky have inspired so much in humankind. Even if what that someone is looking at is just the remains of this Earth after its dead and all of us are gone, if it can give the same hope and comfort, if it can inspire greatness in them- I used to look at the stars, imagine that, and feel less alone.”

“Now,” he finishes, “you and I have found each other, and it doesn't make me feel less lonely anymore. But it’s still a pleasant thought.”

Feeling awe and an almost overwhelming love coursing through him, Danny can’t do anything but kiss Alex and hold him tightly.


End file.
